


The Visit

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Tony is feeling better and Loki wants to visit Midgard. How could this go wrong?





	The Visit

The Visit

Loki was content. Content in a way that he hadn’t been for probably his whole life. Since the day Tony Stark had stepped into the throne room, things had changed. Maybe not completely, but in a way that made Loki excited for the first time in many years. Tony Stark was a wild child, born of chaos, much like himself. For Loki, Tony brought with him a whole, new world and new things to learn, something that made Loki’s soul sing. He wondered if he had ever felt this way before about anything. He didn’t think so and that made his magic twitch. Like a living thing, he attempted to calm his magic, but it was not going to be tamed. Or maybe it could be, but not by him. Loki smirked and had to hide it behind his hand.

Thor was pleased. Pleased in a way that he hadn’t been since he had taken the throne. Since the day Tony Stark had stepped into the throne room, things had changed. Thor had been bored to tears, wondering if this what his life was going to be for the next several centuries and what a nightmare that was going to be, but Tony? Tony had brought with him a world of possibilities and hope. For Thor, Tony was a man of honor and a proud warrior that made Thor feel in ways he could honestly say he never had before. Every day was a new experience and that was something that made Thor happy, pleased, content and so many other things that he couldn’t name. Thor settled back in his throne and felt peace echo in his soul.

The brother sat together in the throne room, listening to a complaint from a nearby world. As the creature bitched and moaned, the brothers’ eyes met and finally Loki spoke, if only to get the creature to stop talking.

“Representative, we have heard you words and will take them into account for the next meeting.” Loki stated.

The creature seemed pleased and was easily led away, leaving the door open for Tony to slip into the room. Dressed as he always was, he was striking and Loki smirked when he noticed a red and gold watch on his wrist. It seemed that red and gold were becoming a big part of his style and Loki wasn’t exactly against it.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness, Advisor Loki.” Tony said easily.

How odd it was that just a few short weeks ago, this same man had been little more than flesh and bone, so tired he had almost collapsed on his feet. Now, the man was healthy with a glow to his skin that only came from the healing effects of Asgard itself.

“Good afternoon, Man of Iron.” Thor boomed and Tony winced, mostly due to how loud the god was.

“Oh? It’s Man of Iron now? What happened to Son of Stark?” Tony asked.

“It is the title you have chosen for yourself. It would be rude of us to ignore it.” Loki pointed out.

“Oh, I guess you are right.” Tony replied, still startled.

He had to admit, if only to himself, that when they called him ‘Son of Stark’, he had died a little inside. To be reminded of his father every time they spoke of him had been hard to swallow. Loki saw the change in his eyes and was curious. Tony had always seemed to shield away from talking about his own family, instead focusing on their family and their issues. He had never truly considered it, but now he was curious about the family Tony spoke so little of.

“So how are you this day?” Thor asked.

“Better than ever, Your Highness. Thank you for your concern.” Tony replied easily.

Thor nodded his head, happy to know their ally was in a good mood. Loki was also pleased by this and relaxed a bit as they chatted. It seemed Tony wished to return home, if only for a short while. He had been staying with them since the witch’s attack and while that was all well and good, Loki could see the strain. Some days, Loki had found Tony pacing endlessly in the halls, muttering to himself, hands twitching as if they were working on something only he could see. Other days, Tony talked until he was blue in the face, annoying anyone who came near, even Loki found Thor running from Tony when he got like that. It was clear Tony needed to get back to his world, but Loki was unsure.

Tony had given them no news on the witch and while Tony didn’t seem worried, Loki could feel something was amiss. Perhaps, it was time for a walk? Loki stood up and locked eyes with his brother, nodding slightly. They had spoken about it and Thor knew what Loki wanted.

“Man of Iron, tell me, would you be against bringing Loki with you to Midgard?” Thor asked.

Tony paused and Loki could see the wheels turning. Tony, they had learned, could analyze a situation faster than most people could understand the situation itself. Loki had been impressed many times with how quickly Tony could work a situation into his favor. As the emotions passed over Tony’s face and eyes, Loki wondered what would happen next.

“Alright, I’ll bite, why is Loki coming with me?” Tony asked curiously.

“Loki and I have spoken and we wish to see your world first hand, however since I am unable to leave my post, Loki would be best to go with you.” Thor explained.

“And why not send someone like Lady Sif?” Tony asked curiously.

Loki frowned. Tony was trying to hide something. Lady Sif was highly intelligent, but it was clear Tony could and would talk circles around her. Loki was closer to his level when it came to wit and charm. Tony would not be able to get too much over on him and they both knew it.

“Lady Sif is needed here. She will take my place until I return.” Loki stated.

“And why not another?” Tony pushed back.

“Because, admittedly, I am interested in your world’s magic and I wish to see if there is anything we should be wary of from your people.” Loki explained.

Tony paused, eyes locked with Loki’s, a battle of wills started and Loki dropped his bombshell.

“Remember, Man of Iron, you swore to us that any issues that could cause problems for Asgard would be brought to our attention.” Loki stated and Tony stayed absolutely still before nodding.

“You are quite right, Advisor Loki. I apologize for forgetting that part of our agreement.” Tony said stiffly.

Loki paused and then looked at Thor. The air was full of electricity, so thick it made your hair stand on end. He wondered what had caused such a reaction from his brother.

“Man of Iron, you have been a great asset to our world, but do remember that our people are our top priority. The fact that you did not come to us until it was almost too late speaks volumes we cannot ignore. I am sending Loki with you to both calm my own fears and to get an idea on your world as a whole.” Thor boomed and Loki winced.

He saw it as soon as it happened, Tony’s shut down. The man’s eyes became dead, cold even, his face a mask of pleasantry. Yes, he smiled at them, body relaxed, but it was not warm. Loki glared at Thor out of the corner of his eye and sighed when it went ignored.

“Very well, Your Highness. If that is what you wish, then so be it. I will bring Advisor Loki with me to Midgard.” Tony said and his tone was too pleasant.

Loki wanted to open his mouth, but the damage was done. As he walked down the steps, he hissed at Thor under his breath.

“You fool.” He snapped and Thor winced.

Loki stood beside Tony, who bowed to the King and then left. The walk to the Bifrost was silent, but not their usual comfortable silence. It was cold, like Tony didn’t even bother to pretend like he wasn’t upset. They nodded to the Gatekeeper and as they left Loki’s home world, Loki had to wonder how long this silence would last. They hit the ground in Midgard, landing on a pad Tony had made just for that purpose. He didn’t even pause, just kept walking, talking for the first time since they left the throne room, though not to him.

“Jarvis, we got company. Roll out the red carpet.” Tony called and Loki watched in awe as this new world opened before his eyes.

Towering structures of steel and wire laid out before them, Loki stared into the sea of metal before him. Like a king, Tony’s tower was the tallest of all and Loki could understand the need. Loki was amazed by how small everything looked and had to wonder what it would be like to walk among the people below.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness. Welcome to Stark Tower.” A disembodied voice stated and Loki was quick to pull his daggers.

“Who is there?” Loki demanded.

“Easy there, that’s just Jarvis. I told you about him, remember?” Tony said as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it onto a small creature nearby. 

It squeaked to life and rolled over to Tony, who pat it on the head like a pet. Loki put away his daggers and looked around. Everything looked rather expensive and Loki was pleased to find that Tony himself lived in glamor, but didn’t seem to care much for it. Tony kicked off his shoes and left them where they were, pulling on his tie and throwing it to the side. Two more small creatures came out and were quick to gather those items as well.

“Sir, I do hope your trip was pleasant.” The voice stated and Tony smiled.

“Something like that. Now, do we have anything to eat around here?” Tony asked walking into a rather large room with several odd items in it.

One item Tony grabbed from the counter he passed and it beeped to life as he opened other, looking inside and making a face. Loki watched all of this in awe, mostly focused on Tony himself than the room or what he was doing. So this was Tony in his natural habitat. This odd home was his kingdom and Loki was reminded that he was now a guest, if not an unwelcome one.

“Sir, everything was cleaned out after you left due to expiration dates and the smell. I have your order to China Palace on standby if you wish.” Jarvis stated as Tony sighed and slammed the door shut.

Turning to Loki, he smiled again. That same fake smile that made Loki twitch, itching with the urge to remove it, but he stayed where he was.

“I don’t suppose you have ever eaten Chinese before?” Tony asked.

“Chinese?” he questioned confused.

“Yeah, it’s a style of food we have here. It’s pretty good and we can get it delivered so we don’t have to go out.” Tony stated.

Delivered, that meant Tony wanted to keep him here. Tony still was trying to keep him from going out into the world. This would not work. Loki straightened up, towering over the man a bit.

“I don’t see why we can’t go out into your world and get something to eat. After all, that is why I am here, to look around your world.” Loki pointed out.

There was a flash in Tony’s eyes, something he assumed would be irritation, but instead, it was fear. Tony was scared of something and Loki was starting to wonder if it was Tony who didn’t want to go out into the world. Tony sighed loudly and nodded.

“Jarvis, can you have Happy bring the car around?” Tony asked.

“The Ferrari?” Jarvis replied and Tony hummed.

“I’m thinking Rolls Royce this time.” Tony replied.

“Very good choice, Sir. I will alert him. Should I also alert Ms. Potts that you have returned? She has been less than pleasant with her messages the last few days.” Jarvis stated and Tony winced.

“How many did she leave?” he asked, though it looked like he didn’t want to.

“According to last count, it was sixty two emails, forty five text messages and eighty three voicemails.” Jarvis replied and Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll go through them later. Sort them by calmest to less so, ok? And yes, let her know I am back, but tell her that I am busy at the moment and will speak to her later. Any paperwork she needs from me to send them over and I will be sure to ignore them until the last minute, like usual.” Tony ordered.

The way Tony took control was one of beauty. Loki was curious, in his own mind, how far this control went. Was he this demanding in bed as well? Who knows, but Loki was curious to find out. Tony turned to him then and Loki waited.

“Now, we will need to get you into something more…Midgardian.” Tony said simply and Loki smirked.

A snap of his fingers and his robes turned to a black suit much like Tony’s. He could see a slight widening of Tony’s eyes and was amused.

“Damn, there goes my plan to see you in the buff.” Tony teased and Loki’s smirk became evil.

“Well, I’m sure I can be convinced at another date to take you up on that offer.” Loki purred and Tony smirked and winked.

“Sir, if I may, two days ago, a local restaurant offered a free meal if you would come to their restaurant. It is rather upper class and I have heard good reviews.” Jarvis stated as a screen appeared, showing a small place nearby.

“Sounds great, the car here?” he asked as he moved towards another place in the tower, Loki following behind.

They came across an odd tube and when the doors opened, Loki felt a little uncertain. He entered the room and was startled when it started to move. Loki was quick to straighten up and try to keep his footing.

“The car is right out front, along with several unfortunate headaches.” Jarvis stated and if a robot could sound sarcastic, Jarvis had it down pat.

Tony pulled some reflective glass, sun glasses he had learned they were called, out of his pocket and put them on. Tony turned to him and smiled.

“Show time.” Tony stated, but the tone was anything, but joyous.

They exited the moving room and Loki winced at the flashing lights that were suddenly going off. The yelling started just as quickly, some yelling questions, others yelling in joy and some yelling in rage. Loki heard the terms like “monster”, “murderer”, “death bringer” and so on being screamed at them. People were attempting to shove the flashing lights and odd contraptions into Tony’s face, but he ignored them, staring straight ahead with a smirk on his face.

As they walked, Loki noticed an odd vehicle sitting out front, a man standing there, holding the door. The man was smiling, happy in a way that was interesting to Loki.

“Welcome back, Mr. Stark!” he said as they got close.

“Happy, nice to see you too. Hope you weren’t bored while I was gone.” Tony said smiling.

“A little, but I’m sure it will go back to normal now that you are here.” Happy replied.

Loki was amazed to watch Tony get in the driver’s seat and as he came around the other side, happy was quick to open that door too. Loki slid in with a nod of thanks and Tony was quick to take off. Loki relaxed a bit, unsure of what was going to happen next.

“So, that was fun, huh?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“They acted like animals. Does that always happen?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, usually.” Tony said with a shrug and Loki was a bit thrown off.

“And you are alright with it?” Loki questioned.

“I’m used to it by now. I mean, it’s been happening all my life.” Tony replied and Loki went quiet.

It was odd to think about. He knew that Thor had many admirers, but never had they acted like that. Yet, it wasn’t just admirers that came to see Tony. He had seen the hatred in the faces of the people screaming at Tony and he had to wonder. He had his fair share of Asgardians who didn’t trust him or even like him, but they would never act that way to him. Loki watched Tony out of the corner of his eye and noted the stiff lip and tight hold on the steering wheel.

Loki’s mind was spinning, so much was already being revealed to him and he had to wonder what else he would learn. They pulled up in front of a small restaurant and Tony was quick to hop out, handing the keys to a young man standing out front. The man smiled and was quick to hop in the driver’s seat, taking the car away. Loki watched this as they entered the small place.

“Valet parking. They take your car so you don’t have to park it yourself.” Tony explained as they stepped inside.

The place was quiet and as they walked in, they were greeted at the door by an overly cheery young woman. She quickly sat them at a table near the window and handed them some sort of book. Loki took it and opened it up, eyeing the information inside with interest. So it was a list of food and drink, interesting.

“Order whatever you want.” Tony said, not even bothering to open the menu.

“Oh? Even if I order one of everything?” Loki asked curiously, eying the prices on the side of the menu.

Tony smirked and winked. Things like that didn’t matter to him, not one bit.

“Whatever you want, Advisor. Like I’ve said, money is no object.” Tony stated.

Loki was about to reply when an older man came over. They ordered some drinks and some food to munch on and then sat quietly. From the window, Loki watched the world go by and was amazed by what he saw. So many people, all crammed into such a small area, running to and fro like rats in a trap.

“It’s crazy, isn’t it? To see a world so different from your own?” Tony asked as he pulled out his phone and started to check something.

“I have been to many worlds, but I can honestly say this is the first world I have seen set up this way.” Loki admitted.

It was then something caught his eye. In the window, he saw a reflection of something over his shoulder. Turning his head, he watched this odd box with a young woman in it. She talked rapidly, but no sound came out. Instead, there were words on the bottom on the box that apparently mimicked what she was saying and what he read was interesting.

“Today, we have received word that Mr. Stark has finally appeared in public after several weeks of being missing.” The woman stated as a video of the Bifrost played behind her.

“There has been speculations as to where Mr. Stark has been and what he has been doing. Many call into question whether Mr. Stark is really working for the good of Earth while he has been away, especially after the fight that left so many wounded just a few weeks prior.” The woman continued and Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“What’cha watching?” Tony asked, looking up from his phone.

Following Loki’s eyes, Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was clearly not pleased.

“They are calling your actions into question.” Loki stated and Tony nodded.

“Of course, this place has a TV. Don’t worry about it too much, Advisor. It’s not really a big deal. There are some that will never be convinced that I am trying to make things better.” Tony muttered and he sounded tired.

“The fight they are talking about was it the one with the witch?” Loki questioned and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, apparently one or two people got injured during the fight. As usual, they blame me.” Tony replied, tone dull.

Just then, their food came and Tony was quick to change the subject. They talked of little things, what Loki wanted to see while he was here and what questioned he had about the world around them. They ate and when they were done, they were approached by a rather small man. As he talked, Loki tuned him out, focusing instead on the so called TV once more. Now it was talking about something else, but the name Stark was still there.

“Stark Industries stock continues to rise on the third day of the new Starkphone launch. The new phone has been praised for its slick design and easy to use controls. Many claim it is one of the best phones on the market right now.” The woman droned on and Loki turned back to the conversation at hand to see Tony shaking hands with the man and promising to come back soon.

Loki was starting to understand something here, something that he had thought of before, but hadn’t had a chance to see in effect. Tony, in his own way, was the king of this world. The food had not been cheap, nor had the wine they had drank, yet this small man was willing to give it away for free just to have Tony eat here. The TV had reminded Loki that Tony was in charge of a very important company, yet that did not stop the media from portraying him in a bad light. Loki stood up and followed Tony out, mind racing even as he watched their car pull up and Tony got inside. Loki climbed in as well and was suddenly struck by a thought.

“Man of Iron, why do you drive yourself? Surely, you can have someone drive for you?” Loki asked and Tony stiffened.

“I don’t like anyone else driving. Too many things can go wrong. Plus, I like to be in control.” Tony stated and Loki frowned, but let it go.

“The TV was talking about your company. Something about a phone?” Loki stated.

He knew what a phone was, Tony had educated them on the small devices and while Thor could only seem to break his, Loki did note that it was something Tony was proud of.

“Yeah, I gave the ok to reveal the phone before the fight. Looks like Pepper held off on it until this week. Not sure why, but Pepper knows when to hit the market best.” Tony explained.

Pepper was one Tony spoke of often. She had his complete trust and Loki had always wanted to meet her, to see this woman for himself, to find out why and how she had gained such trust. Loki could admit he was a little jealous, but based on what he had heard before, Pepper was more than just a friend. 

“I would like to meet Ms. Potts.” Loki stated and Tony looked at him, a little startled.

“Really? Never would have guessed. I mean she’s probably going to come looking for me since the word got out. I doubt she will stay away.” Tony muttered scratching his chin.

“Then should we return to your home?” Loki questioned, but Tony shook his head.

“Nah, the vultures will be out in force by now and I’d rather not drag you through that again. So we are going to head for the office. Hopefully, we can get there first.” Tony explained.

They pulled into a rather large building some time later and Tony was quick to hop out, walking towards another one of those moving rooms. Loki and Tony stepped inside, closing the door just before they could be spotted. As they hit the first floor, they were greeted by a very upset looking strawberry blonde, whose eyes narrowed into daggers. Tony smiled widely.

“Pepper, nice to see you too.” Tony said sweetly.

The woman’s eyes then glanced at Loki. Her face was quickly closed off and she straightened up. She was smart and knew better than to show her true emotions to someone she didn’t know.

“Mr. Stark, you are just in time.” Pepper stated and Tony’s face dropped.

“In time?” he questioned as they stepped out.

“Yes, I was on my way to my office, care to join me?” Pepper didn’t wait for their reply, just turned on her heel and moved down another hallway.

Tony and Loki followed behind, entering a large office and sitting down in a small sitting area while Pepper sat across from them. Her eyes darted to Loki and then Tony.

“Pepper, this is Loki, the Asgard Advisor to the King.” Tony introduced and Pepper’s eyes widened before she smiled.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Advisor Loki.” Pepper said pleasantly and Loki smiled.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Potts. The Man of Iron has told us a lot about you.” He replied.

“Hopefully, all good things.” She said, glancing at Tony.

“Pepper, really. I always speak pleasantly about you!” Tony said with mock shock.

“I distinctly remember one interview where that wasn’t true.” She replied and Tony winced.

“That was one time and I learned my lesson, I promise.” Tony muttered.

“Good, because that interview will never see the light of day.” Pepper stated before turning back to Loki, who watched this interaction and making mental notes.

So Tony was not the only one with power here. He wasn’t sure what an interview was, but if she could stop it from being seen, then she had her own power in this world.

“Now, is there anything I can help you with, Advisor Loki?” Pepper asked.

“I am here to see what Midgard has to offer. I wished to see this world with my own two eyes after hearing the stories Tony told us.” Loki lied smoothly. 

Sure, it wasn’t the full truth, but it was close enough. Tony was eyeing him out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t say anything. Pepper smiled easily, accepting the answer for what it was.

“I hope Mr. Stark is showing you a good time so far. And if he doesn’t, be sure to let me know.” Pepper said simply and Loki nodded.

Pepper and Tony talked for a while, her mostly scolding him for not telling her he would be gone for so long while Tony apologized and promised to make it up to her. They then went on to talk about business, Pepper focusing on improvements they needed to make and other such things that Tony agreed to work on. That’s when Pepper paused and sighed.

“I guess I should tell you before you hear it from someone else.” Pepper stated as she pulled out her tablet and opened it.

“Tell me?” Tony asked confused.

“The woman who attacked you a few weeks ago? She’s dead, Tony.” Pepper whispered and Tony sucked in the breath.

“What? How?” Tony demanded.

“No one knows. She was placed in a maximum security prison like you asked and she was found dead the day after you left.” Pepper replied before showing them something.

Loki frowned and knew immediately knew what had happened. The body was little more than a shriveled up corpse, the hair gray and the skin almost black. Tony looked very pale and then leaned back in his chair, looking at Loki.

“What happened to her?” Tony asked and Loki sighed.

“Magical backlash. Her own magic lashed out against her.” Loki said sadly.

“Because of what she did? Is that what happened?” Tony asked breathlessly.

“Yes, when my magic broke her spell, her magic reacted by killing her in turn. She must have tied her magic to the spell and when it was broken, her life was forfeit.” Loki explained as Pepper put the tablet away.

“So…is it my fault?” Tony asked and Loki’s head snapped to him with a growl.

“Never. It was her choice to do something so stupid as to tie her life to one spell. She deserved what she got.” Loki hissed and Tony shrunk back.

“What does that mean? Tie her life?” Pepper asked.

“Magic, like all things, request sacrifices. Most times, a spell can be used and the price is a little bit of energy and power, but stronger spells might require more. The stronger the spell, the more you have to give.” Loki explained as he settled back.

“So, ok that’s all well and good. But what did she do?” Tony asked.

“I am getting there, patience. Now, I studied this spell after I broke it and this is what I found: this spell is usually short term, meant to make the victim unable to sleep for a certain amount of time, but to make a spell last longer, you can tie yourself to it, meaning the spell will never quit until the victim dies or the spell caster dies. Now there is another way to get rid of it and that is to have another spell caster break the spell, as we did. This will kill the spell caster no matter what or where they are.” Loki finished.

Tony looked stricken, but Pepper, Pepper looked rather pleased if Loki was reading her right. There was a certain amount of satisfaction in her eyes and Loki was rather please to see it. She did not seem all that bothered by her death.

“So we couldn’t have stopped it?” Tony asked and Loki nodded.

“Most likely she would not have released it, even if we asked. I doubt she even knew how.” Loki replied and Tony nodded slowly.

Loki knew this was a blow to Tony. From what he had learned, Tony was a very loving man and to find out that his life had been saved by killing another would not sit well. Loki locked eyes with Pepper and she nodded. She stood up and stretched with a sigh.

“I apologize, but it’s rather late and I would like to go home. Mr. Stark, I hope you are up to date on everything?” Pepper asked and Tony nodded.

They got up and walked to the elevator. Pepper waved goodbye and they were gone, entering the garage and walking back to the car in silence, the dying light coloring everything in red and oranges. Loki let out a sigh and looked at Tony.

“You should not blame yourself.” Loki stated and Tony paused.

“Can you blame me? She died because of me.” Tony stated, but Loki shook his head.

“Any spell caster should know not to tie themselves to a spell like that. She was a fool who did not realize what she was doing.” Loki replied.

Tony stood there a moment longer before nodding. He didn’t seem completely convinced, but it made Loki feel a bit better. With the witch dead, that was one less worry they had to concern themselves with. Tony started the car and they took off towards Stark Tower, the sun dipping below the horizon behind them. As they drove, Loki found himself leaning against the window, mind once again racing. As they pulled into the garage, they were once again bombarded with flashing lights and yelling people. Loki found himself feeling trapped, they seemed to surround the car and Loki looked over to see Tony shaking a bit.

“Man of Iron?” he called and Tony smiled his way.

“I’m fine, just a lot of people at one time.” Tony muttered as he tapped his Arc.

Loki found his answer just then, the real reason Tony hadn’t wanted to leave the tower. Tony was shaking, eyes distant as he looked ahead, skin pale and panting slightly. Tony was scared, scared of something, scared of the people around them and Loki had to know, had to get the truth out of the man.

“Man of Iron, what happened?” Loki asked, more demanded.

His magic wrapped around the car, making it disappear in a way. The people around them started to move away, forgetting what they had seen, going back to what they were doing before. No one would ever remember the car pulling into the garage or remember approaching the car at all, pictures on cameras disappearing without a sound, never to be seen.

“Not here.” Tony muttered as he got out of the car.

They moved towards the moving room, Loki’s magic wrapped around them both, keeping them from being seen by anyone. As they got into the moving room and the doors closed, Tony let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his hands still shaking. Loki let them ride in peace and when they got off, Tony moved towards a nearby chair, sitting down with his head in his hands. Loki sat across from him and waited, waited patiently until Tony looked up.

“She attacked in a group just like that one. I was at a meeting and had just stepped out into the media. We were going to announce the new phone…but then something exploded. She jumped onto the stage and I did all I could to keep her from killing people. She was so…angry, screaming and yelling at me that I had murdered her parents. I didn’t even know her, but I had to stop her. I put on my suit and led her away, but people still got hurt.” Tony was talking, but he wasn’t there.

He was somewhere far away and Loki wondered if he looked like that too when he spoke of the past. He would have to ask Thor when he got back. Tony was tapping his Arc again and staring off into the distance and Loki didn’t like this look, didn’t like it at all.

“I finally managed to get her pinned and then she muttered something. I remember feeling dizzy, but nothing happened, so I assumed it didn’t work. Even as they led her away and she was laughing hysterically, I just assumed she was nuts.” Tony paused.

“But then you couldn’t sleep.” Loki finished.

“Yeah, and then you know the rest of it.” Tony shook his head and looked down.

“There was nothing you could have done, Man of Iron.” Loki stated and Tony shot to his feet.

“But what if I could? Maybe I could have brought more security. Maybe I could have had it in a different place. Not asked so many people to come.” Tony was pacing again and Loki sat back in his chair.

“Do you honestly think any of that would have changed anything?” Loki asked and Tony paused.

“Tell me the truth, Man of Iron, would any of that have changed anything?” Loki demanded.

Tony paused and looked at the god, eyes dark in a way Loki had seen on many warriors. Many warriors who believed if they had just been a bit faster, a bit stronger, a bit smarter, just that one bit more to stop whatever tragedy had befallen them, it would have made it all better. Loki had even had this conversation with Thor once, but to see those eyes on Tony’s face was hard to swallow. Yet, Tony said nothing and Loki nodded.

“You couldn’t have known and you never will. Plaguing yourself with these ideas only causes more stress.” Loki explained and Tony nodded, if only a little.

“You did what you could. You are only human, Man of Iron.” Loki stated.

Tony was watching him now, eyes focused once more and no longer trapped in the past. Loki was pleased to see it and he hoped to keep those eyes focused on him. Tony stopped pacing and just stared at Loki before sighing.

“I must sound like a lunatic.” Tony muttered and Loki shook his head.

“Would it make you feel better to know I have had to have this same conversation with Thor?” Loki asked.

“Really?” Tony asked.

“Yes, more than once. We live long lives, Man of Iron. We have seen many warriors come and go, both on the battlefield and off. I have watched Thor lose a friend or two and he has asked me the same questions.” Loki explained.

“What about you? Have you lost a friend?” Tony questioned as he sat down again.

Loki paused. Friends? He did really have any besides Thor and Tony. Most warriors stayed away from him, not trusting of the God of Mischief. 

“I have never had many friends. Most Asgardians do not care to deal with me.” Loki stated and Tony blinked and then chuckled.

Loki felt some anger. Was Tony really laughing at him right now? Loki had to calm his magic that wished to lash out.

“Something funny?” Loki questioned and Tony looked up.

“I know that feeling. Knowing people don’t like you, but want to use you. Knowing that you have what they want and willing to give it all up for just one person to care about you as a person. I get that.” Tony said.

Loki looked at him and knew it to be the truth. Tony had only spoken of four people on a regular basis: Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Jarvis. Those names had meant something to Tony and Loki felt his magic settle.

“It’s odd how alike we are.” Loki stated and Tony nodded.

It truly was strange, but in Tony’s eyes, it was also comforting and maybe, just maybe, he had finally found someone who could understand him to his core.


End file.
